


[Podfic] Sartorial Differences (The Passion in Your Fashion Remix)

by Culumacilinte



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Continuity What Continuity, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culumacilinte/pseuds/Culumacilinte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor asks for a favour, the Master asks for some compensation, change is a good thing, and Time Lords (most of them, anyway) aren't much good at recognizing situational irony. A podfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sartorial Differences (The Passion in Your Fashion Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sartorial Differences (The Passion In Your Fashion Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/189734) by [Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni). 



**Title:** Sartorial Differences (The Passion in Your Fashion Remix)  
 **Author:** [Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)](../users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni)  
 **Reader:** [Culumacilinte](../users/Culumacilinte/works) (ie: [](http://hobbit-feets.livejournal.com/profile)[**hobbit_feets**](http://hobbit-feets.livejournal.com/))  
 **Length:** 2011  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Sixth Doctor/The Master (Ainley), Evelyn Smythe  
 **Author's Summary:** The Doctor asks for a favour, the Master asks for some compensation, change is a good thing, and Time Lords (most of them, anyway) aren't much good at recognizing situational irony.  
  
 **Links:**[text](189734) **/**[audio](https://app.box.com/s/4yv6kcdny52roo1ikaih)


End file.
